Harry Potter et le secret des jumelles
by Ocane Potter
Summary: C'est la suite de "Harry Potter et la mystérieuse sorcière". C'est la 6ème année de H.p. et ses amies/ Claire est dans les griffes d'un certain Voldi!!!!/ Harry culpabilise jusqu'a ce qu'il reçoive une certaine lettre...


Cette fic est la suite de ''Harry Potter et la mystérieuse sorcière''. Donc pour comprendre cette histoire il faut d'abord lire la potterfiction dont le titre est écrit juste au-dessus. Bonne lecture :  
  
Harry Potter et le secret des jumelles.  
  
Prologue :  
  
Le regard plongé des les étoiles, il réfléchissait. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Harry était encore plus déprimer que quand Cédric Diggory était mort. Les Dursleys, eux, n'arrangeaient rien ! Lui ? Il ne parlait plus, ne mangeais plus. Elle faisait partit de ses meilleurs amis et il a fallut que ce soit sa disparition qui lui fasse comprendre !  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elle relut la lettre. C'était parfait ! Bien qu'elle soit enfermer, elle n'aurait pour rien au monde manqué l'anniversaire de Harry. Elle émit un sifflement aigu que personne n'entendit. Une chouette blanche aux reflets dorés s'engouffra par la petite fenêtre du cachot.  
  
-Va Luna. Apporte cette lettre à Harry.  
  
L'animal partit comme il était entré. Claire la regarda partirent le regard brillant de tristesse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Après avoir ruminé toutes ses pensées noires, Harry se leva pour finalement d'aller se coucher.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Etrange cauchemar.  
  
-Harry. Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! C'est de ta faute si ton père et moi sommes morts !  
  
-Oui ! Tout est de ta faute ! dit le visage de James Potter, Tout, tout est de ta faute !  
  
-De ta faute si Voldemort m'a enlevé ! dit Claire Lesort en colère, Tu es le seul fautif ! Tu m'as regardé souffrir sans rien faire !  
  
Harry tourna les talons pour partir en courrant. Autour de lui, toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères, et qui étaient soit disparut ou soit mort, lui lança des menaces. Soudain il se retrouva dans une clairière. Il regarda derrière lui, et vit. un miroir ! Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel miroir. C'était un miroir magique. Un miroir qu'il avait bien connus lors de sa première année. Le miroir de Risèd. Il s'approcha. Deux jeunes filles apparut. La première avait de longs cheveux bruns ondulés, de grands yeux verts.  
  
-Claire ?  
  
La jeune fille lui sourit.  
  
-C'est bien moi Harry.  
  
Sa voix résonnait en écho. La deuxième jeune fille possédait des cheveux auburn, des yeux noirs où l'on pouvait s'y perdre. Elle lui semblait tellement familière ! Et pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie.  
  
-Qui est-tu ?  
  
-Tu ne sais pas ?  
  
Elle aussi avait sa voix qui répercutait en écho.  
  
-Je t'ai jamais vu ! Et pourtant.  
  
-.je te semble familière ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
La jeune fille voulut répondre mais, Claire et elle disparurent. A leur place se trouvait un pendentif de cristal où l'on voyait un mince filin d'or qui ondulait du haut vers le bas*. Harry mis sa main sur le miroir et. elle traversa le miroir, prit le collier et ressortit.  
  
-Harry. Harry.  
  
Une voix faible s'élevait d'outre tombe.  
  
-Harry. Harry. HARRY !!!!  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit un bon bout de temps avant de remarquer que sa tante tambourinait à la porte de sa chambre. C'était elle qui avait crié son nom. C'était à cause de cela qu'il s'était réveillé.  
  
-ALORS !!! TU TE REVEILLE OUI OU NON !!! hurla-t-elle  
  
-C'est bon j'arrive. Pas besoin de crié.  
  
-Va préparer le petit déjeuner !!!  
  
-J'arrive.  
  
Sur ce, Pétunia partit. Harry remarqua qu'il avait toujours le pendentif dans la main. Il essaya de se rappeler son rêve. Il se rappela : du miroir, de Claire, de la jeune fille inconnue mais si familière, et du pendentif. Avant d'être brutalement réveiller, il avait vu dans le miroir, Claire portant le pendentif qu'il avait dans la main. S'il avait de ses nouvelles, il le lui donnerait pour son anniversaire qui était justement le lendemain du sien...  
  
*Pour le voir, cliquez sur le lien :  
  
C:\Documents and Settings\Claire\Mes documents\Mes Potterfictions\Mes histoires inventées  
  
Ensuite allez dans le dossier ''Le cristal d'or'' et vous le verrez !! 


End file.
